


Bear Fellas

by trapesium



Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bear line formed, Brain fried dance mentioned, Chan is so done, M/M, Shownu is gossipy, So is Shownu, Thailand dance mentioned, Woojin is Chan's bear, Woojin is bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: “I see that you’ve got your own bear.”“Excuse me?”“Bear.”Chan’s brain is still processing the word when Hyunwoo gestures to someone who just appeared in the maze of MBC broadcasting, clearly looking for the missing Stray Kids’s leader.“I am happy for you.”





	Bear Fellas

**Author's Note:**

> I am ecstatic upon finding that Chan and Hyunwoo knows each other. Their timeline on JYP matchs yet I can’t find any proof on this. Not until Chan said it himself: Hyunwoo told him how to make a good ramyeon (probably while living in the same dorm). Also Hyunwoo and Woojin both has bear persona. I can’t unmake this idea hence the fic.

It is not Minho’s fault. What an odd occurance. Everything weird that happened in their household more often than not had Minho’s hand in it, hence Chan’s usual suspicion on the said member. Not this time though, too bad: at least when it is Minho, he could have somewhat leverage. Because rather than misbehaved member, he had a somewhat mischievous-yet-deceivingly-nice _hyung_ pulling his strings, making him dance (not intentionally tho, probably, Chan can’t ever be sure).  
The string is totally not a member he has eyes on for three years long and absolutely not that same dashing person who happened to frequently visit his sleepless night. Let’s not mention Woojin here because like Chan said, that person totally has nothing to do with his pathetic pining (did Chan mention three years?).

Right.  
Also the one pulling string is the powerful Monsta X leader, Son Hyunwoo himself.  
How could he get into this situation?  
Let’s blame it to the easy talk they had since the run-in on the music show ages ago (several months back actually) with Monsta X. Being the leader of chaotic group themselves, also being a dormmate (roommate?) when the older was still a JYP trainee, they easily got close again. Rekindling old broship one may say. And it posed neither problem or danger to Chan, at least for a while, until the older found out about Stray Kids’s personas (inner animal spirit, duh).  
Chan sighs.

***

 _“I see that you’ve got your own bear.”_  
_“Excuse me?”_  
_“Bear.”_  
_Chan’s brain was still processing the word when Hyunwoo gestured to someone who just appeared in the maze of MBC broadcasting, clearly looking for the missing Stray Kids’s leader._  
_“I am happy for you.”_  
_Needlessly to say Chan’s face rapidly changed color._

Chan tried his hardest to deny and changed the topic but Hyunwoo wouldn’t budge. In the end he only hoped that Hyunwoo wouldn’t be pesky enough to find Woojin and gossip about him. Good thing Hyunwoo is not the gossipy one, right? Like his members don’t tease him enough already, he doesn’t need another from…  
“Hyunwoo- _hyung_?!”  
Chan half-shouted to the gigantic (compared to the rest of Stray Kids, Hyunwoo sure is a giant) person sitting so comfy with the eldest Stray Kids’s member.  
_No… no… no… this is totally not happening._  
“Channie! Where have you been?”  
Chan is lost for word. He looks at Woojin questioningly. The boy just shrugs and smiles (is that smirk he is showing me?)  
“While you wandering around, I’ve made acquintance with my fellow bear that you seem so reluctant to introduce me to.”  
And then they make a friendly bro-ish fistbump which to Chan is very much out of character of Hyunwoo. This _hyung_ is typically quiet unlike the pesky Chan.  
_So why?_  
But if you think about it, Woojin is also the same kind of quiet and reserved person?  
Is that why they click easily?  
“I am going back to my waiting room. God knows what Jooheon and Changkyun planned to do while I was absent. See you again, bro.”  
This time Hyunwoo and Chan make a fistbump which turns into a bro-hug. The giant _hyung_ smiles before disappearing from the door.  
“Also I can see that the rumour is true. Channie can’t function properly when he is around Woojin.”  
A smirk.  
Which Chan would appreciate more if he is not in the middle of shock because why this _hyung_ is here being so chummy with Woojinnie?  
And then Woojin really has to repay the smirk with the sweetest smile which even looks more evil on its own.  
Chan hyperhentilates.

(Needlessly to say, Chan tried to speak as little as possible to Woojin for the rest of the day.)

***

Woojin understood that by being a long time trainee, Chan must have made a lot of acquintances. He said it himself that there were like three generation, kinda, of trainees who stayed at dorm with him: Got7 and Day6, trainees who debuted in another agency, and then Stray Kids.  
Shownu of Monsta X must be one of them. Debuting in Starship doesn’t mean that he did not spend long years in JYP also. Just like Chan, only earlier.

Hence his unsurprisingly friendly terms with Chan.  
In his case however, while being quiet and reserved, Woojin never had difficulties on making friend. He is just not actively pursuing it. That’s why his surprise when the giant _hyung_ came to their waiting room looking for him.  
_“You are looking for Chan?”_  
_“No, not really. I want to meet you instead. You are a bear too, right? Let’s be friend.”_  
The kids had been ecstatic to find a celebrity (Monsta X leader, nonetheless) in their waiting room, and Hyunwoo had been polite to the members. The kids however proceeded to leave them alone while muttering something like ‘bear-line’. That’s when Hyunwoo smirked secretively while dropping the bomb.  
_“I get why Chan is whipped for you. You are totally his type.”_  
_“Excuse me?”_  
_“Leadership is hard in this industry. I am glad he has you.”_  
And then that _hyung_ proceeded to tell him embarassing stories about Chan, telling that he may want to use it as a blackmail material.  
Woojin looked at the surprisingly playful _hyung_ and laughed, committed to remember every single embarassing story in mind (not for blackmail material tho. Okay, maybe he’ll need those later for future reference).

***

“Chan, come here.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
Chan is still avoiding Woojin. The members know why. And it makes the situation even hilarious, at least on their side. Chan has never been so miserable (let’s not count the time he almost lost Felix and Minho), and it shows.  
“You can’t avoid me forever Chan.”  
Woojin follows Chan to his room, smile still blooms on his lips (a pretty look if you ask Chan, but he is not going to yield now). Chan sighs. He had given up on locking himself in the studio room because Woojin pried the lock open easily (like what the hell! Where did he learn picking lock?). Now he has a body-ful Woojin to face.  
“You were laughing at me!”  
“I did Chan. I am sorry.”  
“Heck, you did not even deny it!”

Woojin smiles.  
Chan groans in frustration, and then buries himself on the blanket, turning into a human burrito.  
“There were stupid things but mostly they are cute. You are cute.”  
Chan stops wiggling.  
“You think so?” a muffled voice.  
“Of course, who else doing a brain fried dance in the monthly evaluation other than you.”  
Chan groans again.  
Woojin takes it as the chance to grab still-covered-under-the-blanket Chan and hugs him. “That’s why I’ll give you a bear hug.”  
Chan is suspiciously quiet.  
Woojin peeks inside the blanket. “Channie?”  
“I… can’t… breath…”  
“Oops, sorry.” Woojin quickly uncovers Chan, finding that the younger’s face had turned into tomato adorned with wild hair.

“You okay?”  
“Hmmf.”  
Woojin chuckles. “Now you are pouting.”  
“I am embarassed. Why he gotta do that? I think too highly of him. Cool and reserved my ass!”  
“Sssh… it is fine. Sure you know I had my Thailand dance. Yours is nothing compared to what I did.”  
“Really?”  
“Hide in my chest if you are still embarssed.”  
“Wha… what?”  
“I mean it.”  
And then Woojin pulls Chan into another bearly hug.

 _Damn bears and their homely hug._  
_This is good tho. I can get used to it._  
_Right?_  
Chan sighs into the embrace, absorbing all the warmness that is Woojin. All the tranquil and beautiful feeling, suddenly feeling so peaceful.  
_Is this a magical skill or what? To get his cluttered mind into the calmest._  
Hence, before Chan can stop himself, “Kiss me then?”  
“Sorry, what?” Woojin looks at Chan questioningly over the mumbled words on his chest.  
“I said, kiss me.” Chan forgoes his blushing face and face Woojin, pouting.  
Woojin chuckles, looking at the younger boy affectionately. “Sure.”

***

“Gross! _Hyungs_ are doing it again!” A protest caused riot among the rest.  
“What?! They are doing it, doing it?”  
“Minho, that’s gross, there are minors!”  
Needlessly to say Woojin only chuckles, while Chan… he can’t get redder than he already is. Still in daze, trying to savor the taste that is Woojin’s lips, while consciously lamenting…  
_My pure kids_

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Hyunwoo is man of few words? I am afraid I make him speaks long sentences (and kinda gossipy?). But I really want to make this scene where he teases Chan for finding another bear >_< Also the brain-fried dance Chan did with Bambam is mentioned, eventhough I believe he wouldn’t do that for monthly evaluation. But who knows? ^^; (like Jisung did his evaluation impromptu for how many times?)


End file.
